An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply that provides liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller that controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles.
Manufacturers continue increasing the number of drop generators per input pad via reducing the number of input pads and/or increasing the number of drop generators on a printhead die. A printhead with fewer input pads typically costs less than a printhead with more input pads. Also, a printhead with more drop generators typically prints with higher quality and/or printing speed.